


Pet Names For A Friend

by RachaelHolmes



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Finally Friends, Fluffy, Funny, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lol bantz, M/M, Professor McGonagall totes knows they be gay, Still call each other by their surnames, cute pet names, draco x harry - Freeform, drarry is real, eighth year, harry x draco - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: Eighth year in lessons and McGonagall tells Harry and Draco to stop calling each other by their last names to promote house unity, so they instead start calling each other the cheesiest pet names ever, and everyone assumes they’re dating.(Based off a prompt)





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah fuck” Harry swore as he dropped his horntail’s toenail for what must have been the third time that lesson. He heard Draco laugh from beside him as he bent down to yet again retrieve the difficult ingredient.  
“Honestly Potter that toenail is going to be more unhygienic than your hair by the end of this lesson.” Draco smirked while he spoke, putting a vicious tint like he always did when saying ‘ _Potter_ ’ as if it were some sort of disease.   
“Shove off Malfoy. At least I don’t waste hours gazing at myself in front of a mirror going _‘ooh look at me I’m a Malfoy and I’m gorgeous._ ’”  
“I do not spend hours in front of a mirror Potter-”  
“Yes you do because you’re a Maaaaalfoy, and that means you think you’re peeeeerfect.” Harry butted in, drawing out his words with long vowels.   
“Potter do you have any idea how stupid you sound right now?” Draco retorted with a sigh and a small smile that he hid as McGonagall came over and glared at them, forcing the boys to resume their work. Not that that forced them to stop bickering.  
“I think it must be your ears, Malfoy. To caught up in the stupid that is the rest of your head to hear my intelligence.”  
“Oh puh- _lease_  Potter.”  
“Come on then Malfoy, I’m ready for the next comment on my hairstyle.”   
McGonagall coughed, irritated, as the boys started waving their wands in strange arcs that definitely weren’t the spell she’d just taught to them.   
“Potter you-” he stopped because he was laughing at Harry, who’s horntail’s toenail had just spun across the room and hit one of their classmates in the head.  
“Sorry mate! That was me!” Harry squeaked quickly when he saw them turn around and glare at Draco.  “Shut up Malfoy” he mumbled as he quickly went over to get his toenail back; when he eventually got back to his desk a new spurt of laughter came over Draco, which only served to intensify Harry’s blush.   
“Shut  _ **up**_  Malfoy.”  
“Oh, Potter! That was priceless - how did you even get the toenail to  _fly_?”   
“ _Malfoy_.” Harry groaned as Draco started laughing again.  
“Right, that’s it.” McGonagall interrupted, looking annoyed at the both of them. The boys glanced at each other warily before turning their attention to their irritated Professor.  
“What do you two think you’re doing?” She glowered at them, and Harry could do nothing more than stare at her gobsmacked, wondering what the hell he’d done wrong now. Draco, however, had a reply.  
“We’re practising the spell Professor. Or at least we would be if Potter didn’t keep on sending his toenail around the world.” He snickered as he looked down at the scar head. McGonagall was giving both of them a calculated look and Draco squirmed slightly when it fell on him.   
“Do you know the reason I sat you two specifically together?” she questioned them; both boys shook their heads. It had been a bit of a shock when they first realised the seating plan sat them together for three hours, four days a week, but after the initial grumbling their intense hate for each other had lessened - partially because Harry was way too done with hating people and quite a fair bit to do with how Draco felt extremely in Harry’s debt.  
“It was meant to promote house unity, but from the way you talk to each other one would guess it failed.” Harry and Draco both started to correct her, but McGonagall was not so easily put a stop to. “From now on you are not allowed to call each other by your last names. If I catch either of you doing so 30 points will be removed from your house, is that understood?” Both boys just stared at her and nodded dumbly. ”Good.” she said over her shoulder as she strode back to the front of class. “Back to work!  
”There was silence between the two of them for several minutes as the class started talking again, before a slow smirk formed across Harry’s face. Draco was looking cautiously at him as Harry turned to face him.   
“What is it Pot-Harry?” Draco said his name with a grimace.  
“You don’t like using my name.” Harry pointed out, his smirk widening as he stared at Draco.  
“No, I don’t like using your name. It will make people think we’re friends.”  
“I think that’s kind of the point. But,” he continued before Draco could scoff or make a sarcastic comment, “We could make them think we’re more than friends.” Potter was leaning into Draco, a gleam in his eyes and Draco wasn’t entirely sure he’d like where this was going.   
“Wh-what?” Draco coughed, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.  
“What do you say  _baby_? You don’t have to call me Harry, and I don’t have to call you Malfoy… will you flirt with me?”   
Draco laughed so hard he got sent out.

 

_Stay tuned for C_ _hapter Two_


	2. Fornication ;)

When Draco was allowed back in he was not accepted graciously by Harry.   
“Pot - Harry.” Draco tried, but no response was given. Harry was determinedly not speaking to Draco, who had unceremoniously collapsed onto the floor in fits of giggles after Harry’s attempt at flirting.   
“C’mon” Draco lightly whined, his attention definitely _not_ on the horntail toe it probably should have been on. Well, who could blame him? Here he was next to the admittedly hot chosen one who was no longer paying him any attention -it would be any sane man or woman’s response to do whatever they could to get Harry’s recognition.   
“Harry I’m sorry I laughed when you... flirted with me.” Draco stifled another smile when Harry glared at him. “You just took me by surprise that’s all! And not that the surprise was a bad one either, it was just a very… unexpected one.”  
“Yeah that’s kind of what surprises are Malfoy.” Harry muttered. And sure, he’d used Draco’s surname but at least it was a _response._ An idea came to Draco, him being the incredibly intelligent student he was.  
“C’mon Harry… I miss talking to you _darling_.” Harry’s lips quirked up slightly as he glanced over to where Draco was leaning against the table and grinning down at him. Draco didn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes trailed down his forearm which happened to be looking particularly muscled because of the way he was leaning - not that the Slytherin had planned this or anything. He had far too much pride to practice different positions and see which one made him look the best… or at least he had far too much pride to let anyone _know_ that’s what he did. When Harry turned to him and brought him out of his thoughts Draco noticed that they were actually standing far too close to each other, their chests practically touching.  
“You miss talking to _me_?” Harry asked with a slight smile, batting his eyelashes up at Draco. It took the taller boy a minute to regain his senses, and to control the overwhelming desire he had to kiss Harry senseless. It turns out that having to stand next to Harry Potter for hours upon hours every week can make you good at suppressing kissing desires. It was absolute torture.  
“What **are** you doing now?” McGonagall asked them, sighing. The two boys jumped away from each other quickly, and Draco couldn’t help the grin that appeared when he saw Harry’s blush. He was just too goddamn adorable.   
“We’re just working Miss.” Harry replied with a glance to Draco. When he saw Draco’s grin a smile of his own appeared. “Aren’t we, _sugar_ _muffin_?”   
“That we are sweetheart.” Draco replied, the smile widening as he put his arm around Harry’s shoulder. He felt Harry lean into him and he’d be damned if it didn’t feel good.   
“Aww, you’ve sweetened my heart babe.” Harry replied, head leaning on Draco’s shoulder and his gaze up at Draco’s chiseled jaw. McGonagall stared at them in shock for a moment.   
“Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, if you could refrain from… _that_ in my classroom I’d very much appreciate it.”  
“We’re just doing what you told us to do Miss.” Draco replied innocently as his arm curled more tightly around Harry’s shoulder.  
“I did _not_ ask for you two to display the fact you... **_fornicate_** in public. In my classroom no less! Now Mr Potter remove your head from Mr Malfoy’s shoulder, Mr Malfoy, remove your arm from around Mr Potter’s shoulders and the both of you, _get back to work._ ” There was silence between the two of them for a moment as McGonagall left to deal with Seamus, who’d blown the table up, before Harry eased himself off of Draco’s body.  
“Draco…” he started. The Slytherin’s gaze turned to him. “I was kinda wondering… uhm” Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Spit it out sweetie.” Draco said with a sigh, causing Harry to smile and blush.  
“Hey do you know what fornicate means?” Draco did not in fact know what fornicate meant, but he wasn’t about to let Potter know that. He wasn’t a simpleton and if this was the kind of thing Potter knew then he’d be damned if he didn’t know it. So he snorted and nodded.  
“Of course I know what fornicate means. Who doesn’t?” he asked with a smile. He didn’t see Harry’s face fall but he heard the  
“Ha, right.” that Harry replied with.  
Both boys left the classroom 15 minutes later with smiles and waves at each other, but not a clue what fornicate meant, nor why Professor McGonagall thought they were doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Hermione? I was wondering if you could help me with something…” Harry trailed off awkwardly. Hermione glanced up at him with a smile, her hand momentarily stilling before continuing writing without her looking down.    
“Of course I can Harry. What is it?” The boy in question was too busy marvelling at the speed at which her hand could write to respond straight away. Hermione coughed slightly, bringing him back to earth.   
“Right, erm… it’s just this word I don’t understand.” Harry looked around him awkwardly and once again debated on whether or not he should tell Hermione. He doubted ‘fornicate’ was a particularly explicit or suggestive word, mainly because Professor  _ McGonagall  _ was the one who had spoken it, but that didn’t mean he had any idea what it meant.    
“Spiti it out” she laughed, wondering what word could have produced the blush on his cheeks and the anxiety in his eyes.   
“Errh.. you don’t happen to know what ‘fornicate’ means do you?”    
“Yeah, it’s to have sexual intercourse with someone you’re not married to - so basically what everybody in our year’s doing.” she said with a small laugh, before flipping a page in her textbook. She turned back round and cocked an eyebrow at the deep blush in Harry’s cheeks. “Why?”   
“What?” Harry looked like he visibly had to shake himself out of a stupor. Hermione smiled gently at him.   
“Why did you need to know?”   
“Oh. Erhm. Erhhhh. Yeah, good question. Erhhh. Well, see here, there was this… thing… that happened. With a person.”   
“I thought you’d already lost your virginity?” Hermione questioned as Harry blushed even more.    
“What! Yeah. I have.” He nodded fervently, not really sure if he liked where the conversation was going.    
“Are you okay Harry? You look very flustered.”   
“No no - I’m good ‘Mione. I think I just need some air… if that’s alright with you, I’ll just… go.” He vaguely gestured behind him and then ran off to escape further conversation. He had no doubt he’d need to come up with an excuse as to why he ran off that’d satisfy his friends, but right now he needed to stop the emotions running high through his body that the thought of fornicating with  _ Malfoy  _ had produced. And the images that went along with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late guys! Please don't hate me - I've just been so distracted etc but I think things are getting back on track. I honestly forgot I had this going, so you'd have to thank WhenJoshIsJoseph and Atsalea for their lovely comments reminding me! Hope you enjoy this chapter, there are many more coming very soon Xx If you have anything you want to happen in this story, or in others, or just want a general conversation comment below! Lots of love x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all, hope you're having a good week

Unknown to Harry, Draco was having much the same problem. He daren't ask his friends, as they would no doubt laugh at his ignorance, and then question him as to why he needed to know. And honestly today was  _ not  _ the day he told his friends that Professor McGonagall thought he and Harry were doing... whatever the hell it was she thought that they were doing. So, he ended up in the library. Not that that was much of a help, it wasn’t exactly like there was a huge dictionary lying around that could inform him. Actually… an idea entered his mind when he spotted Hermione furiously scribbling down notes from the textbook in front of her. Since he and Harry had become something resembling friends quite quickly at the start of eighth year, Harry had thought it an excellent idea to reintroduce him to his friends in the golden trio. Everyone else had been less sure, but it wasn’t exactly like Draco could refuse him anything, especially if it meant  _ they _ got to spend more time together. So, they’d ‘remet’ and it hadn’t gone as badly as expected. Hermione was as civil as could be expected from someone he’d bullied for the past 6 years, and once he’d actually  _ begged  _ for her forgiveness (and bought her some idiotic muggle chocolate) they’d actually become fast friends. The ginger one he was less inclined to, but he wasn’t there at the moment so that was hardly a matter of importance. Draco strode over to where Hermione was working and slid himself into the chair next to her.    
“What you working on now?” he asked, leaning over to see what she’d written in. She looked up startled, but when she saw who it was she smiled at him and looked down as if to remind herself.    
“Potions.” she replied, laughing a little as he groaned.    
“I hated that assignment, it was so boring.” he drawled, to which Hermione nodded.    
“Any particular reason you’re here Draco?” she asked offhandedly as she continued scribbling down words.   
“Yeah actually.., uhm, I was wondering if you could help me out.” A blush crept up Draco’s cheeks which he tried to fight down, and failed. Hermione looked up curiously.   
“Sure - what is it?”    
“You don’t happen to know what fornicate means do you?” Hermione raised her eyebrow in surprise but answered anyway, slowly watching Draco’s eyes widen ever so slightly, and the blush creep up his cheek that little bit more.   
“Ah. I see. Thanks.” He made to get up but Hermione still had something to say.   
“I believe you’ll find Harry by the Whomping Willow, if you’d be looking for him that is.”   
“Ah, thanks.” It wasn’t until he had left the library that he wondered how Hermione knew he wanted to go and talk to Harry. 


End file.
